How Luffy Became So Stupid!
by MangaFreak0
Summary: This is the story as to why Luffy is so stupid! As a kid Luffy was not as stupid as he is now! So what happened? Here is my theory of what happened.
1. Chapter 1: After Shanks Left

How Luffy became so stupid

By: MangaFreak0

1: After Shanks Left 

Well as we all know after Shanks leaves the story starts and Luffy is out at see floating in his dingy, well this is the story of what happened in-between this.

As soon as Shanks left, Luffy began to cry extremely loud. As Shanks sailed away Luffy yelled to his ship, "Captain Shanks! I'll miss you! And I will never forget to return your hat to you when we meat again!"

Luffy stayed at the pier the rest of the day and night. When he woke up the next day, he thought to himself, _"Damn, I better get home. I don't want Mom to get mad at be, not like she isn't as it is!"_ As Luffy started to walk him, he started thinking, _"now that I'm a rubber man I could be join a freak show"_ he though, _"Wait, I don't want people thinking I'm a freak! I mean after the way the mountain bandit treated me!"_

When Luffy got home, he found that nobody was there. "Mom? Ace? Is Anyone Home!" Luffy turned around to find a mysterious cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure said "If you ever want to see your family again, you best come with me!"

"Why would I ever come with you"! Luffy yelled "My Mom never said to talk to strangers! Even if they know where my family is!"

"Hahahahahahah!" the man laughed "You are very stupid, if you don't come with me, I will see to it that your mother and brother will be dead within the hour!"

"No I will save them! But you won't take me alive!" Luffy yelled at the hooded man.

"This proves that you are stupid! If I kill you your family will die as well! But my captain wants you alive so I will spare you, rubber boy!" The Cloaked man laugh.

Luffy started to back up and said to himself, "How did he know that! He must have been there when I ate it!"

The Cloaked man whispered something under his breath that Luffy could not hear. As this happened the man sank into the floor. Luffy blinked and rubbed his eyes not being able to believe what he just saw. Suddenly the man came out of the wall Luffy had been against and grabbed Luffy's arm. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Luffy screamed as there was nothing he could do.

"Black Black Sink" the hooded man said as he sank into the wall with Luffy along with him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Captain

How Luffy Became So Stupid

Chapter 2: The Captain

As Luffy was sinking into the wall all these horrible thoughts came into his head. "What if they are already dead and they just want to finish the job!" he thought, "Or what if there is a new law about people with magic fruit thingy powers!"

Luffy was then on the other side of the wall. The cloaked man said something again "Black Black Blindness!" When Luffy heard the man say this he looked down. He couldn't see his body! He turned his head, he couldn't see the cloaked man at all. Yet he could still feel the icy grip of the cloaked mans hand on Luffy's arm.

As the cloaked man started to walk and Luffy dragged along, Luffy spotted Makino coming out of the back door of the tavern. "Makino save me! Get me away from this guy!" Luffy yelled. Makino didn't even turn her head. "Makino over here! Help me! Save me!" Luffy yelled again. This time he was sure she heard him. But again she acted like she didn't hear anything, as she walked back into the store.

"Don't waste your energy. She can't hear you, see you, or even smell you!" The Cloaked man said, "I too have the power of the devil fruit. But I have the power of shadows!"

"But then why can I hear you?" Luffy asked

"Because, I'm holding onto you. My power makes it so that if a person it in contact with me in anyway, my power will effect them too" The Cloaked man answered. The Cloaked man continued to drag Luffy.

Luffy and the Cloaked man reached the docks. "Black Black Dispel" The Cloaked man said and the power went away and Luffy could see himself and the Cloaked man again. With the hand that the man wasn't holding onto Luffy, reached out over the water. Again the man said "Black Black Dispel!".

Luffy wondered thought to himself, "doesn't he know that we're visible again?" As soon and Luffy stopped thinking he saw what the man was making visible, a humongous ship. Luffy remember what the man said contact in anyway. Luffy looked up to notice an entire crew had also been invisible as well.

A ladder fell down from the ship. The cloaked man took Luffy's arms and tied them in a knot. Luffy almost forgot he was made of rubber now. The man took the loop that was now in the middle of the knot and Luffy's body and put it around his neck. Then the man climbed up the ladder.

At the top was the crew. All of them wearing the same black cloak. Except one of them. He was wearing a long dark gray cloak that was tattered at the bottom. The Grey cloaked man said to the one who had Luffy, "Ye brought him here did ye, Skinner? Good, I'll take it from here, aye!"

Skinner untied Luffy's arms and dropped him on the floor. "Here you go Captain Skar!" For some reason Luffy was extremely scarred of Skar.

"Now what be your name?" Skar asked Luffy.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy. And that's all your getting out of me!" Luffy said.

"Oh really. You'll be sorry for saying that.


	3. Chapter 3: Life On A Ship

How Luffy Became So Stupid!

Chapter 3: Life On A Ship

"Why would I be sorry?" Luffy yelled 

"Because if you don't do as I say and tell me what I want to know, I'll kill your family, make ye walk the plank!" Skar answered, "And incase ye forgot, you ate a devil fruit, the sea hates ye. So it took your ability to swim. Not that you could anyway. Har har har har!"

"How do you know some much about me! I mean it is not like you have been following me. Though I guess know back in Windmill Village would have seen your ship or anything" said Luffy, "But still tell me!"

"Not until ye tell me what I want!" Skar yelled, "And if ye don't I'll make you walk the plank and kill your family, haven't we been over this already!"

"Fine what do you want to know, just don't hurt my mom and brother" Luffy said sadly.

"Where the hell is that bastard Shanks?" Skar demanded, "When we got here we saw that ye had his straw hat! Now where the hell is he!"

"I-I-I-I d-d-don't know" Luffy said shivering with fear, "He didn't say. He just said we would meet again someday…." Luffy went pale, he looked sick.

"Are ye sure lets have some assurance cause I don't think that I believe ye" Skar said, "Bring out the girl!" When Skar said this to of the men went back into the cabin of the ship. When they came back, they were dragging Luffy's mother with them. "Bring her over here" Skar said. The two crewmen brought her in front of Captain Skar. "Now do ye want to see your mother die before ye, because of ye?"

"Mom………" Luffy said, "I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHERE SHANKS WENT YOU BASTARD!"

"Are you so sure that you would risk your mothers life?" As Skar said this he unsheathed a katana that had been on his back. He pushed the blade of it against Luffy's mother's neck. "Now where did he go?"

"I really don't know!" Luffy yelled again.

"Captain I really don't think he knows" Skinner said, "But just incase I'll find out and see. Skinner walked up to Luffy and put his hand on his head, "Black Black Mind Morph!" Skinner yelled, as he disappeared into Luffy's head.

"Now if ye be telling the truth, your mother will not be harmed" Skar said.

When Skinner came back out of Luffy's head he said, "The boy is telling the truth. But Shanks sailed North by Northeast"

"See I wasn't lying! I told you the truth! Now let her go! Your promised!" Luffy yelled.

"Yes I did Luffy, and I'm a man of my word. But ye did lie a little but. Ye knew which direction he sailed in. And for that your mother will get 20 lashes, and ye will get 50!" Skar said as he sheathed the katana.

"No you said you wouldn't harm her! You said you were a man of your word!" Luffy yelled.

"Aye I am a man of my word. Though I did not say I would not harm her! Har har har!" Skar laughed.

Luffy made his hands into a fist and said "Gum Gum Pist-" as he got cut off by Skinner.

"Black Black Sink" As Skinner quickly sank through Skar and went behind Luffy and hog-tied him. "How did he learn about that so soon?" Skinner

wondered.

"I'll take all the lashes! Just don't harm my mother you bastard!" Luffy yelled.

"Fine give him what he asked for" Skar yelled


	4. Chapter 4: The Devil Fruit Fight Begins!

How Luffy Became So Stupid

Chapter 4: The Devil Fruit Fight!

"Why do I have to get lashes! Oh I wish they could have put me on one of those medieval torture devises that stretches out your body!" Luffy thought to himself as he was taken to one of the walls on the ship.

When Luffy was finally against the wall they tied his hands in front of him, and made him wear a pair a shoes that had the individual shoes all tied together and chained and melted, so there was now no way Luffy could get away. As Luffy finally got restrained a huge executioner-looking guy came out of the cabin. "Here be your whip Damos!" said Skar.

Damos to the whip and slashed Luffy, "Ahh!" Luffy screamed. After about the 25 lash Luffy's back was covered in blood. "Please no more!" Luffy yelled, "It hurts so much!"

"Well would ye rather have your mother take the last 25 lashes? Or shall be have your brother take them?" Skar asked as he started to laugh again.

As Luffy got slashed with the whip again, he said "No not my mother or brother! They haven't done anything!" Luffy yelled as he got slashed with the whip yet again, "And as far as I'm concerned I didn't do anything either!"

"Are ye so sure?" Skar said as Luffy got lashed for the 28th time. Skar took the whip from Damos and said to Luffy, "We will stop using the whip. As I see how much pain it is causing ye"

"Thank you. Wait, why are you doing that?" Luffy asked sounding scarred.

"Cause I won't to do this instead!" Skar yelled as he quickly unsheathed the katana off his back and slashed Luffy with that instead.

Luffy screamed as he said, "What why?" Luffy's entire back was now covered in blood, so much you could not even see his skin.

"Because I like to see ye in pain. That's another reason why I love being a pirate!" Skar said as he started to laugh hysterically.

As Luffy started to hear him laugh he started to think of Shanks, Luffy always thought pirates were good-hearted people, Luffy never figured out why the government hated them so much. Now Luffy started to wonder if Shanks was really like that, if Shanks was really a cold-blooded, killing machine. "No! You evil pirate! Let me and my family go!" Luffy yelled.

"Now why would I be doing that? I'm really having fun! And ye don't want to ruin my fun, do ye?" Skar asked.

Luffy got a strange look in his eye and said, "Yes I do want to ruin your fun! Gum Gum Balloon!" As Luffy said this, his entire body expanded breaking free of the shoes and pulling his arms so tight that the knot they were in came undone.

"Grrrrrr now ye have messed with me! Hack Hack Slice!" Skar yelled out as his nails turned razor sharp and grew out about 3 feel longer (Just Like Captain Kuro)! Skar slashes his nails at Luffy who was now back at normal size.

Luffy easily ducked the attack and crawled under Skar's legs. When Luffy got up he raised his arm and yelled, "Gum Gum Pistol!" As he punched Skar to the railing of the deck.

Now Skar was mad. Skar raised his arm and aimed it at Luffy and said, "Hack Hack Blast!" as he said this his 3 foot long nails shot out of his finger tips right at Luffy.

Luffy dodged the attack again, but as he did the nails went and he Damos killing him instantly. "I got to stay away from those nails!" Luffy said as got down on his knees. Luffy then dug his fingers into the floorboards and walked back, so his arms stretched out.

"What do ye think your doing" Skar asked as he raised his other hand which still had the nails, "Hack Hack Blast!" He said again as he shot the nails out at Luffy.

Luffy dodged four of the five nails. The fifth one cut his head right about his left ear. "Ahhh!" Luffy yelled, "Now your in for it! Gum Gum Rocket!" He yelled as he let go of his grip in the floorboards and went flying right at Skar.

"What how did ye do that!" He yelled as he could do nothing to stop the impact.

Luffy just barley missed the captain, "Damn it!" Luffy yelled. Luffy stretched his arm out and grabbed the captain's shoulder. When Luffy's arm brought him to the captain, Luffy quickly brought his legs in front of him and said, "Gum Gum Spear!" as he said this Luffy's legs stretched out and he kicked Skar right in the face. Skar was now defeated.

When Luffy landed on board he stood up next to Skar's body. Skinner walked up in front of Luffy.


	5. Chapter 5: Luffy You Dee Dee Dee!

How Luffy Became So Stupid!

Chapter 5: Luffy you Dee Dee Dee!

As Skinner walked up to Luffy, Luffy had only one thought, _"I'm dead now!"_

"Luffy, you our are hero!" Skinner yelled out.

"What I thought you wanted to kill me?" Luffy asked.

"Captain Skar was more like a tyrant then a captain. You have now rescued us from him" Skinner said.

"But what about the Damos guy. Because of me, he is now dead!" Luffy said in confusion.

"Damos was Skar's most trusted pirate. Damos was Skar's slave" Skinner said to Luffy.

Luffy then walked up to his mother. "Mom I'm sorry I got you into this" Luffy then faced his brother and said. "I'm sorry Ace"

"Luffy they are not real!" Skinner said.

"What are you talking about! You would think I would be able to tell my own brother and mother!" Luffy yelled at Skinner.

"Black Black Realize!" Skinner yelled as Ace and Luffy's Mother disappeared.

"Then I came on this ship for no reason at all. My family is fine! What am I doing here!" Luffy yelled.

Skinner sighed and said "Skar thought you would want to join his crew and he knew that you would not even board this ship without the proper motivation" Skinner said, "And he was going to give me 50,000 berries"

"So you did it for money!" Luffy yelled "Your not the kind of pirate I want to be. Doing selfish things. Harming innocent people for berries!"

"Luffy you don't understand! I had no choice!" Skinner said, "I need to pay for my grog somehow!"

At this time Luffy was now getting so mad his face was red and smoke was coming out of his ears, "Grog!!!!! Grog!!!!! You did this for booze!" Luffy yelled, "You bastard!"

"Forten! Get over here and do your stuff" Skinner yelled.

"What who is Forten?" Luffy asked.

Just then a really small man walked out of the door to the cabin. The man was about 2 feet tall. But you really couldn't tell because the size of his head made him seem like he was 5 feet tall. "Hello there Skinner! And who do we have here. A small child. Is this the little human that Skar wanted?" Forten said, "By the way, where is Skar? I needed to talk to him about the theory of how the world is round and about the aliens on planet Xandotemish"

"What do you mean? You didn't hear us screaming that Skar is dead?" said Skinner, "This boy here killed him. That is why we called you up. We need you to use your special talent"

"I guess I did. Fine I will use my talent. But after you must promise me that you will listen about my theories about how devil fruits work." Forten said. He held his hand out.

"Fine!" Skinner said as he shook Forten's hand. "Now use your power!"

Forten walked up to Luffy and placed his hand on Luffy's head. "Brain Brain Learn!" Forten yelled.

Luffy looked at Forten and said, 'What the hell are you doing?" As he said this, Fortens head started to glow bright red. Luffy then passed out.

When Luffy woke up we was back on the dock, "What happened?" As he tried to remember he found out he couldn't. He thought then that he should get back home. When he tried to remember how to get home, he couldn't! As he continued to try to find his way home he tried to remember some simple facts, "two plus two equals…………..twenty-two! Yay I can remember how to add!"

Luffy eventually found his way home. But ever since he woke up on the dock, he has been extremely stupid. This is how Luffy became so stupid!


End file.
